Clockwork of Revenge
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Dark Zexion; Kind of creepy, but really subtle. Zexion should never have died, is this the consequence? maybe. Implied character death, Zexion gets his revenge for fading away by the hands of Riku, though in the game it was his replica...


**No point, barely any plot, and ****most likely no sequel. Dark Zexion (I guess, by reading my stories, you can kinda guess that he's my favourite character, huh? Hehehe, sorry)**

**I don't own anything except the horror factor in this story, the words, and the satisfaction of you thinking "WTF?"**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock, tick, tock…<em>

Riku rubbed his temples and began humming, trying to drown out the infernal ticking of the old grandfather clock. He sat back in his red armchair, facing the crackling fire, and sighed. Kairi and Sora were supposed to be back _hours _ago, and there was no reason that they should be late. Everyone knew that they were just friends, and they were okay with that. Sora wasn't jealous, Kairi wasn't unhappy, and Riku wasn't interested. _So why are they late? _

The flames popped and flickered, casting eerie shadows in the darkened room. Riku's cell phone beeped once, twice. He flipped it open and saw a text message from Sora.

"_Hey, Riku, we'll be home soon. Don't worry about us, okay? We'll pick up dinner for you." _

The silver-haired teen laughed, and the darkness seemed to recede for a moment.

"Sora, not worrying about you is _very _hard to do, you know…" he said to himself.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

The clock seemed to grow louder with each passing moment of complete and utter silence.

_Why do we even _own _that clock? _Riku stared at it, annoyed. He had been warned not to touch the clock under _ANY _circumstances, and when he said it, Leon looked dead serious. And since he wasn't as reckless as Sora (well, at least not _anymore_), he did not touch the clock, no matter what he felt.

It was growing darker outside, and Riku's aquamarine eyes searched the window for any sign of his friends.

"_What are you so worried about?_"

The teen whirled around. A man, slightly taller than him, with what looked like slate-coloured hair, was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his pale face.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Riku asked, suspicious, and moving slowly towards him. The man threw his head back and laughed, a slight hint of craziness in his mirth.

"_Who _am _I? _Why Riku, don't you remember?" He waved his hand once and suddenly everything dissolved into nothing, the peeling wallpaper, the armchair, even the fireplace. Everything, even the clock.

"W…where am I? …Zexion?" The man laughed again.

"Well, at least you know my name. You're running out of time, Riku. I'm just here to warn you, which is actually pretty kind of me, seeing what you did." He smirked as the memories returned to Riku. He had killed Zexion. So why was he here…?

"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily. "I've got plenty of time left! I—"

"Why aren't your friends coming back, Riku?" taunted the Nobody. "I know why, but do you?"

"They're going to pick up dinner… they're just running late…" Riku hesitated. Why were they late, anyways? It did _not _take that long to run some errands. He watched silently as Zexion examined his gloves with a sudden keen interest. Humouring him, he placed his hands on his hips and asked: "Okay, why are they not coming back?"

Zexion grinned widely.

"It's because _I _placed a jinx on this house, Riku. Until you take down that clock, your friends cannot come in." With a flourish of his hand, he showed Riku a vision of Sora and Kairi, lost, and unable to find anything.

"If you want to save them, take down the clock. Smash it with a hammer, rip out the pendulum, anything, so long as it's down." He smirked at the fear on Riku's face.

"B…but Leon said never to touch it under any circumstances…"

"Which is more important, Leon's foolish order or your two friends? Look, Riku… they're dying…" He grinned wider as Riku made up his mind to take down the infernal clock, but paused when, for a moment, thought he saw a Heartless instead out of the corner of his eye. Shrugging it off, he took down the clock, and to his surprise, nothing happened except a sudden urgent knocking at the door.

Opening it cautiously, he let out a yell of horror at the monster that lay there, waiting to devour him. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, but…

Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, Riku realized that he had fallen asleep in the armchair, and that the fire had burned low. Tossing another log into it, her rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and left to answer the knocking on the door. His eyes flickered to the wall, expecting to still see the clock, but he stopped, dead in his tracks, as he realized that the clock was… gone.

Was that… real?

Opening the door carefully, he saw a hooded person outside, smirking.

"Hello, Riku," came Zexion's voice as he raised his hands and everything went black.


End file.
